communityfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Benutzer Diskussion:Avatar
Siehe Beantragung einer Wiki-Adoption um Adminrechte für ein inaktives Wiki zu beantragen. Siehe hier um ein Spotlight zu beantragen. ---- Anfragen dieser Art bitte nicht auf diese Diskussionsseite stellen. Video add-button und Anmelde probleme Also, ich hab so eben festgestellt das der Video add-button im Graphischen Editor bei mir funktioniert, jedoch nicht, wenn ich in den Quelltext umschalte, mit dem ich Hauptsächlich arbeite. Abgesehn davon hab ich in letzter zeit oft einen Fehler bei der Anmeldung. Mir wird oftmals nach dem Login ein fehler gemeldet und sobald ich im Browser die Aktualisierung anklicke, bin ich plötzlich eingeloggt... schöne grüße [[User:Yuuki|'Yuuki']] (Talk) Rezepte Wiki 16:07, 4. Mär. 2010 (UTC) :Ah, vielen Dank für die Fehlerbeschreibung. Jetzt kann ich es nachvollziehen. Fehler aufgenommen und weitergeleitet. Der Anmelde-Fehler tritt bei dir häufiger auf? Durch eine Fehlkonfiguration ist es leider gestern für einige Zeit zu diesem Phänomen gekommen, aber normalerweise sollte das nicht passieren. --Avatar 19:07, 4. Mär. 2010 (UTC) ::Also Heute ist der Fehler schon zwei mal aufgetreten. Und was momentan auch nicht so ganz passt ist, wenn ich eine Seite anlege, diese Speichere, kommt die Meldung "Diese Seite ist noch nicht vorhanden" und der Inhalt ist auch Flöten -aber wenn ich auf den Zurückbutton geh, komm ich glücklichweise wieder in den Quellcode und wenn cih auf browser aktualisieren geh ist es quasi eine 50:50 chance ob die Seite vorhanden ist oder ich alles neu schreiben muss ^^;; Das hatte ich die Letzten Tage auch mehrmals, wobei ich dachte das läge an meinem PC weil ich zu viele Programme offen hatte, aber diesesmal ist es nicht an meinem PC gewesen, also liegt das problem wohl irgendwo anders. [[User:Yuuki|'Yuuki']] (Talk) Rezepte Wiki 10:54, 5. Mär. 2010 (UTC) :::Noch ne kleinigkeit wegen Bugs. Wenn ich im Rezepte wiki über den ein bild einfüge, sieht das im Quelltext so aus --> :Gegrillter Lachs.jpg|thumb|250px|right|Lachs direkt vom Grill auf einer Platte angerichtet]] . Am Anfang fehlen die [[ und der Placeholder wird auch nicht ersetzt [[User:Yuuki|'Yuuki']] (Talk) Rezepte Wiki 17:20, 5. Mär. 2010 (UTC) Commonist 0.4.1 Das Login geht wieder, anscheinend lädt er auch hoch, schreibt aber dann auf der Galerieseite einen Fehler "unknown action", das war's. Ich habe es mal auf der entsprechenden Seite bei Commons gelistet. Könnte das an der MediaWiki-Version liegen? Lt. Info ist MediaWiki 1.16+ erforderlich. Grüße --Eva K. tell me about it 11:23, 18. Apr. 2010 (UTC) : Das Foto-Wiki läuft noch unter MW 1.15.3. Ist ein individuelles Update auf 1.16 möglich, oder geht das nur zentral für alle Wikias? --Eva K. tell me about it 12:00, 19. Apr. 2010 (UTC) ::Aus unserer Sicht ist das Problem nicht durch eine Änderung von Code bei Wikia entstanden - zumindest ist es uns nicht möglich anhand der verfügbaren Daten eine betreffende Änderung zu identifizieren. Sobald ich etwas Zeit finde, setzte ich mich mal mit dem Entwickler des Commonist in Verbindung - vielleicht kann eine solche Kommunikation dazu beitragen, a) das Problem zu beheben und b) in Zukunft eine Unterstützung zu vereinfachen. --Avatar 10:05, 26. Apr. 2010 (UTC) ::: Seine Antwort an mich per Mail war ganz eindeutig, daß es an der alten MediaWiki-Version läge. Ich habe damit keine vernünftig handhabbare Lösung mehr für das Hochladen mehrerer Bilder, da die von Haus aus angebotenen Lösungen für mich eine regelrechte Zumutung darstellen. Ein auf Fotografie ausgerichtetes Wiki lebt nun mal von Bildern, die möglichst effizient hochgeladen werden sollten, und nicht von umfangreichen Textwüsten, die einfach per Editor zusammengehackt werden. Ich bin daher über deine Antwort mehr als verärgert, ich fühle mich hingehalten und mit einem „wir sind für nichts verantwortlich“ abgespeist. --Eva K. tell me about it 10:39, 27. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Da ich bisher keine Antwort von dir bekommen habe, gehe ich davon aus, daß ein Update nicht gewollt ist und Du beauftragt wurdest, mich entsprechend abzuwimmeln. --Eva K. tell me about it 21:58, 29. Apr. 2010 (UTC) :Bitte Box oben rechts auf dieser Seite beachten. Danke für die E-Mail-Kommunikation, die du mir weitergeleitet hast. Ich werde noch mal mit ihm direkt sprechen. Ein MediaWiki-Update wird zentral durchgeführt - konkret nutzt Wikia aber jeweils mit kurzer Verzögerung (die notwendig ist, um die Software-Änderungen einzupflegen) die jeweils letzte aktuelle Version. Es gibt aber noch keine fertige MediaWiki Version von 1.16, nur eine zweite Beta. --Avatar 08:01, 30. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Da ich davon ausgehe, daß das Thema unter „ferner liefen“ abgehandelt wird, betrachte ich das FW als für mich so gut wie nicht mehr nutzbar, vor allem nicht als Alternative zu Flickr und Fotocommunity. Ich find's übrigens schon bedauerlich, daß Du deine Bilder bei Flickr einstellst, statt das FW zu benuzen. Leider machen das auch noch andere Leute insbesondere aus dem WP-Umfeld so, so kann ich mir natürlich bei der Werbetrommel die Finger wundklopfen und komme doch auf keinen grünen Zweig. Kein Wunder, daß ihr das FW als vernachlässigbare Nische einstuft, wenn die Wikia-Mitarbeiter selbst dem ausweichen. Wenn Du das als „sozialen Druck“ empfindest, liegst Du genau richtig. Grüße --Eva K. tell me about it 12:55, 12. Mai 2010 (UTC) :Hier werden aus meiner Sicht gerade eine Menge Dinge vermengt. Ohne sie im Einzelnen aufzufiedeln nur ein paar Stränge: :*FotoWiki als Alternative zu Flickr: Sehe ich nicht. Die beiden Projekte sind für mich (von beiden Seiten betrachtet) keine Alternative, sondern orthogonal zueinander. :*Ich als Privatperson (meine Bildernutzung) vs. Verhalten von Wikia. :*Die Ziele, die ich mit der Einstellung meiner Bilder bei Flickr verbinde, sind im FW überhaupt nicht möglich (und auch nicht angebracht). :*Die Darstellung eines Wikia Wikis als "vernachlässigbare Nische" vs. der Priorisierung von Bugs in einem allumfassenden Bugtracker. :*... und noch eine Menge Dinge mehr. :Aber um nochmal konkret zu werden, wozu ich das FotoWiki tatsächlich gerne nutzen würde (und das in der Vergangenheit auch mehrfach schon vorhatte) und wofür es IMHO hervorragend im Gegensatz zu Flickr geeignet ist: Ich würde gerne Fotos von mir einstellen und die von den FWlern kritisieren lassen und mir Tipps zur Verbesserung und/oder Nachbearbeitung geben lassen, denen ich dann versuchen würde nachzukommen um tatsächlich mal bessere Bilder zu schießen. Das ist aber ganz klar eine Sache die ich in meiner Freizeit machen würde - und die erlaubt es mir momentan schlicht einfach nicht. --Avatar 13:16, 12. Mai 2010 (UTC) :: Ich sehe das FW sehr wohl als Alternative zu Flickr. Das war mal der Gedanke dahinter, eine eigenständige und relativ unabhängige Fotogemeinschaft aufzubauen, als wir das in Leben gerufen haben. Nur daß ich seit zwei Monaten nur noch Bilder einzeln hochladen kann und mir deshalb überlege, die Sache sterben zu lassen, weil ich keine Unterstütung bekomme, sondern nur hinhaltende Worte. --Eva K. tell me about it 09:25, 2. Jun. 2010 (UTC) :::Folgenden Bugreport submitte ich jetzt an den Autor: :::Commonist sends wrong token value (reported by API) ::: :::While logging-in Commonist v0.4.10 sends two requests to MW API: one to get login token and second to perform login (using that token). Token generated during the first request is returned by API and stored in session. ::: :::Unfortunately session is not maintained between those two requests so each time MW generates different tokens resulting with "NeedToken" message from API. Commonist doesn't send any cookies to maintain MW session. :::Wenn er das fixt, dann sollte der Commonist wieder funktionieren. --Avatar 09:39, 2. Jun. 2010 (UTC) :::: Danke, das sieht ja sehr konkret aus. Hoffen wir, daß er sich drauf einläßt. --Eva K. tell me about it 22:11, 3. Jun. 2010 (UTC) Das Foto-Wikia war von Anfang an als Konkurrenz bzw. Alternative zur Fotocommunity, Flickr usw. geplant, das war damals der Grundgedanke. Ohne Commonist ist das jedoch recht mühselig bis unmöglich. Unenzyklopädisches Materiel, HowTo, Fotos die einfach nur schön sind, Kunst oder was jemand dafür hält - all dies soll ins Fotowiki. Nicht in die Fotocommunity, wo man nach 10 Bildern blechen soll. Nicht nach Flickr, wo Urheberrechte und Lizenzen von niemandem beachtet werden. Nicht nach Picasa, wo man auf die Google-Software angewiesen ist. Daß wir noch meilenweit davon entfernt sind, auch nur annähernd in die Nähe der großen Portale zu rücken, wissen wir alle. Aber das muß nicht so bleiben. --RalfR 11:12, 7. Jun. 2010 (UTC) Ich habe jetzt auf der Startseite des FW unmißverständlich klar gemacht, daß das FW aufgrund mangelhafter Hochlademöglichkeiten vorerst brach liegt. --Eva K. tell me about it 10:06, 19. Jun. 2010 (UTC) Still alive: 710 Mails in 104 Minuten. Neuer Rekord! Hi Tim! Derzeit bin ich zwar (vorläufig noch) auf Wikia-Urlaub, doch als ich vorhin die Mails abgerufen hatte, staunte ich nicht schlecht. Zwischen 0:57 Uhr und 8:39 Uhr sind in drei Sessions 710(!) Mails in mein Postfach eingetroffen, von Wikianswers-Seiten, die ich in der Beobachtungsliste hatte und durch dein(?) Verschiebe-Skript umsortiert wurden. Du hast den Jackpot geknackt! Gratuliere! http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20100624091044/neuwiki/images/f/fb/Winner.gif Dabei fiel mir auf, dass ich die Fragen nun nicht mehr beobachten (verfolgen) kann, da sie in einem anderen Wiki liegen und dort nicht auf der Liste stehen. Lässt sich das irgendwie ändern? Auch scheint es in den Answers-Wikis wohl keine Funktion zu geben, mit der sich Fragen (wie bisher) auf die Beobachtungsliste setzen lassen, ohne den Beitrag zu bearbeiten. Ist das beabsichtigt? Nachtrag: Wurde bei diesen Verschiebe-Aktionen eigentlich berücksichtigt, dass die Antworten nicht selten eingebundene Vorlagen und/oder Dateien enthalten? Gruß, 10:01, 24. Jun. 2010 (UTC) :Nicht schlecht, die Mail-Flut tut mir natürlich leid. Die Beobachtung der Fragen ist bei der Verschiebeaktion leider nicht berücksichtigt worden (unabhängig davon ob das technisch möglich ist, war das schlichtweg ein Punkt, der ich nicht bedachte habe). Die Idee hinter der Verschiebung ist, dass wir relativ genau feststellen konnten, dass der größte Teil der Nutzer auf eine Fachgebiet beschränkt arbeitet - so dass wir die größten Kategorien entsprechend extrahiert haben. Vorlage wurden dabei berücksichtigt. Auch die Beobachtungsfunktion ist einem Skin-Redesign zum Opfer gefallen, nachdem festzustellen war, dass nur ein minimaler Prozent der Leser sie nutzt. Ich schaue mal, ob es nicht eine Alternative gibt, sie auf Wunsch (z.B. per Benutzer-CSS) wiederherzustellen. --Avatar 11:33, 6. Jul. 2010 (UTC) ::Danke dir. Könntest du vielleicht gerade hier nochmal kurz Bescheid geben, wenn du ein Ergebnis zu deinen Recherchen hast? Wäre nett. Gruß, 06:33, 9. Jul. 2010 (UTC) Bug? Mir ist es schon mehrmals passiert das eines der wikis in denen ich Admin bin, der Skin nach einer Speicherung plötzlicih weiß war. Das leeren der Cache hat nichts geändert, nur das Bearbeiten (öffnen) der MediaWiki:Monaco.css und das Speichern dieser hat mir den Skin zurück gebracht. Grüßle [[User:Yuuki|'Yukii']] [[User_Talk:Yuuki| (T)]] [[w:c:de.informatiker| Die Informatiker]] 16:46, 13. Jul. 2010 (UTC) :Edit: Im übrigen ist das Gelbekästchen und der Banner oben auf MtaÄ Diskussionsseite mit dem Text "Im Moment nicht verfügbar für eine nicht bekannte Zeitspanne" ein wenig irritierend. Man soll sich an jemanden wenden, der für eine nicht bekannte Zeitspanne nicht verfügbar ist? [[User:Yuuki|'Yukii']] [[User_Talk:Yuuki| (T)]] [[w:c:de.informatiker| Die Informatiker]] 16:49, 13. Jul. 2010 (UTC) :: Hi Yuuki. Das ist ganz normal. Aehnliche Probleme haben wir auch in Wikipedia mit den gesichteten Versionen, oder auch seltender mit Skins. Die Bugs lassen sich einfach nicht verhindern ;-) Tim (SVG) 09:53, 14. Jul. 2010 (UTC) :::Hi, man hat mich gebeten einen Bug zu melden. Hier ist die Seite wo ich nach dem Bug gefragt habe. Ich weis selber nicht mehr genau worum es ging aber auf der Seite ists ja beschrieben.--Lardreth Dairahn 10:28, 26. Jul. 2010 (UTC) :::: Ich habe noch einen Bug entdeckt, glaube ich. Hier die Forenseite dazu. Hier die Seite des Geschehens. Ich lass die Seite mal solange, bis du dir das angesehen hast.--Lardreth Dairahn 19:03, 26. Jul. 2010 (UTC) Uncyclopedia:Hochladen Hallo Tim, auf unserer Hochladen-Seite wird wiedereinmal die Vorlage:Dateiinfo nicht mehr automatisch im Textfeld "Beschreibung/Quelle:" angezeigt. Das ist so, seit der Änderungen am Login, wo wir uns damals nicht richtig einloggen konnten. Könntest du das bitte wieder hinbiegen? Danke. Gruß --Otello (Diskussion) 11:37, 14. Jul. 2010 (UTC) :Der Grund, dass es nicht mehr klappt, ist deine Änderung hier. Wo genau das Problem ist, kann ich dir auf die Schnelle leider nicht sagen :-/ --Avatar 13:14, 14. Jul. 2010 (UTC) ::Ah, danke für den Tip. Ich steig da einfach nicht durch, wie dieses MediaWiki:Common.js, ..., etc. mit dem Verhalten des Wikis zusammenhängt. Gibts da irgend'ne Hilfeseite, die da weiterhilft? So mit top-level Betrachtungen, ohne direkt in Javascript einzusteigen? --Otello (Diskussion) 21:39, 15. Jul. 2010 (UTC) Partnerschaft mit Wikia Hallo ich habe eure Große Wiki hostler Seite gesehen und wolte mal fragen ich habe auch einen Eigend Wiki Hostler Names "DeinWiki" und wolte fragen ob Wikia eine Partnerschaft mit DeinWiki eingehen würde. Ich freue mich schon auf ihre anwort--KingofWiki 17:18, 17. Jul. 2010 (UTC) :Also ich denke die Anwort wird sich von selbst klären weil Wikia bestimmt nicht Partner von einen Wiki hostler wird das ist ein unsinnge Idee--Lax(Laximilian scoken) talk @Bakupedia 13:41, 18. Jul. 2010 (UTC) :: Nun eine dumme Idee, wäre es nicht- Wenn das nicht eine Schnapsidee mehrerer User aus Wikia wäre! Also mal Tacheles jungens, das was ihr da macht ist nicht gerade net. Vor allem nicht wenn man bedenkt das bei Wikia nicht nur Software und ein umfassendes Management dahinter steht! Einen anderen Provider zu nutzen um ein solches System aufzubauen, zeugt von absoluten Unwissenheit der Technik. Vor allem wenn es so plump ist wie eures. Was ich damit sagen will, ihr habt nicht mal ein anständiges Logo geschweige denn, eine Hauptseite und Software um so etwas anständig zu regeln. Keine Mitarbeiter, Programmierer, weder wirkliche Staffs noch sonst irgend etwas. Den Namen "Vorstandsmitglied" zu nutzen finde ich genauso abstrakt. - Welcher Vorstand? Wo ist denn der? Wo ist die Seite? Wo bekommt Ihr denn die Gelder?... Also nee echt Leute? ::Und dann sucht ihr 1 Techniker? Wie wäre es mit so 50, das kommt den ganzen schon näher! (Job) - Ich werde von euch bezahlt? Ich bin dabei, nur wie wollt ihr denn meine Arbeit beurteilen? Ihr könnt besser programmieren als ich? Oder habt jemanden der das Beurteilen kann?- ::Bitte seid mir nicht böse, aber ich will euch damit sagen das das echt harter tobag ist was ihr hier fragt! Ich denke ich konnte euch damit einige Infos geben die man einbeziehen muss. Noch ein Tipp, ihr solltet auf Richtigkeit der Schrift achten (das gerade von mir^^) + das eure Sachen nicht ins illegale trieften. Wenn ich ein Anwalt wäre, wärt Ihr in echten Schwierigkeiten! Bitte denkt noch einmal darüber nach, euer Wiki nicht sinnvoller zu schätzen und einzubringen, wie zu nutzen. ::Dafür viel Erfolg :: 10:32, 20. Jul. 2010 (UTC) Informationen zur IP-Adresse: WHOIS Moin Avatar! Der Link zu Whois auf der Beitragsseite von IPs im Unternehmens-Wiki ist tot. Das scheint sogar im gesamten Wikia der Fall zu sein! --Johnny Controletti 07:50, 20. Jul. 2010 (UTC) Please blockade msnhinet8 Please blockade msnhinet8, he was spam in the 香港網路大典66.147.242.165 05:17, 31. Jul. 2010 (UTC) Neue Komentarfunktion OK, das Red Dead Wiki nimmt gerne dran teil. Gtaivfreak 20:50, 3. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Lob und ein wenig Tadel Hi Avatar! Ich möchte dir und deinem Team ein großes Lob für die Wikia-Homepage sagen! Ein wenig Tadel hätte ich da schon: und zwar ist mir aufgefallen, dass wenn ich verschiedene - manchmal meterlange - Einträge lese, dass der Navigationsbereich, nach einer bestimmten Größe von Einträgen, links nicht mehr zu sehen ist und ich immer wieder dann rauf scrollen muss um wieder zum Navi-Bereich zu kommen. Kannst du vielleicht den Navi-Bereich und den Hauptbereich als Frameset setzen? Ich glaube es würde für viele auch das leichtere Bedienen und Erreichen des Navi-Bereichs erleichtern und man muss dann nicht immer rauf scrollen wenn man ein Menü anklicken will. LG Einstein117 05:41, 4. Aug. 2010 (UTC) PS: guck mal auch bei Gelegenheit auf meine Homepage → www.albert-weissenbach.at : Hi du kannst einfach mal auf unter "Mehr" und dann "Einstellungen" (obern Links) klicken und im Gadgets -Bereich den "Navigationshelfer" einkicken und Speichern nicht vergessen. Grüßchen 09:32, 4. Aug. 2010 (UTC)